Methods for installing synthetic fields are well-known. As is well known, the installation method is primarily a manual process and typically differs from field to field. Most synthetic fields include a plurality of strips of synthetic turf that are placed or laid out on a substructure or sub-base, such as the ground, upon which the field is permanently installed. The strips together make up a completed synthetic field after they have been laid out, processed and then secured. Some or all of the strips of synthetic turf typically require markings thereon, such as yard line markings, numbers or the like. When the fields are installed, some of the markings, such as logos, yard line numbers, and hash marks are inserted into the field after it has been placed on the sub-base at the location where the field is to be permanently located. As can be appreciated, the position of each individual strip with respect to the overall synthetic field is important. Similarly, the location of the markings on each of the individual strips is critical to the overall appearance of the field. If the markings are inserted in the field improperly, they can be out of alignment with respect to the other markings on the field or can be individually crooked, which can make the field look sloppy.
Due to the nature of these fields, their construction, and the nature of the steps required for their installation, the typical manufacturing and installation steps suffer from a variety of disadvantages, including those discussed above. Also, the fabrication, manufacturing and installation steps are extremely time consuming and labor intensive. Further, these steps can be extremely variable from field to field as well as costly due to the extensive labor commitment required.